Cultivando una historia
by Suki90
Summary: Mediante el tiempo que uno pase con las personas se van cultivando historias, pero siempre habrá una a la que le prestarás más atención y la atesorarás con tu vida. Eso es lo que Benji Price y Anne Taylor comenzaron a hacer una vez se conocieron.
1. Como todo comenzó

**Disclaimer**: Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Youichi Takahashi y Tsuchida Pro. Anne Taylor es de mi propiedad.

**Aclaración: **Este primer capítulo viene del fanfic "Destino: Inusual Unión"

* * *

**Cultivando una historia**

**Capítulo 1: **Como todo comenzó.

Finalmente había concluido el entrenamiento del día. Oliver había decidido acompañar a Patty a su casa antes de ir a la suya, por lo que se separaron. El joven Price en cambio decidió dar un leve paseo antes de ir a su hogar. Caminó durante unos cuantos minutos en silencio, lo que le ayudó a pensar mucho en lo que sería de su equipo, en lo que sería de él, su sueño… Ser el mejor guardameta de todo Japón, y por supuesto… del mundo.

Parecía ser que nada rompería aquel agradable silencio por nada del mundo; eso le agradaba, ya que estaba mentalmente cansado por todo el escándalo que luego sus compañeros de equipo hacían, en especial Bruce Harper. Así que ese silencio le sentaba muy bien en ese momento.

— ¡SOY UNA TONTA! —se escuchó.

Aquel grito logró detener al joven portero del Niupi, ya que aquella declaración se había escuchado extremadamente cerca. Buscó con la mirada a quien pudiera haber gritado así, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba pasando de nuevo frente aquel campo de futbol donde aquel grupo de chicas estaba entrenando en aquella otra ocasión.

Miró con atención el campo y allí pudo ver a una joven de rodillas en el suelo con un balón a su lado. La muchacha llevaba puestos una ropa similar a la suya, indicando qué posición era la que la chica cubría.

Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo el campo de nuevo, no sin antes ver de reojo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo; y al observarla un poco mejor se sorprendió, aquella chica era…

— Soy una tonta… Una inútil… —susurró la joven de cabellos cafés, no aguantando más y dejando salir todas las lagrimas que sus ojos habían acumulado. Giró su rostro hacia el balón y lo tomó entre sus manos, alzándolo hacia su rostro—. Ya no puedo atraparte como antes… —empezó—. Cada vez que veo que te acercas me aterro y me paralizo… —confesó, bajando el balón y su mirada con él—. Creo que lo mejor será… que deje el soccer de una buena vez, para siempre…

— ¿Te rindes así de fácil? —se escuchó decir por detrás de la joven.

La de ojos purpura se sorprendió ante tal comentario, no por éste en sí… sino por quién lo había hecho. Reconocía esa voz, a pesar de sólo haberla escuchado una sola vez la recordaba perfectamente.

Giró su rostro hacia por dónde provenía la voz, y entonces fue que lo vio

— Eres... Eres tú —susurró ella, viendo con detenimiento a Benji. Era tal y como vagamente lo recordaba, alto, moreno… de mirada firme pero cálida.

Ante tal respuesta Benji no pudo evitar sonreír levemente— Vaya, parece ser que si me recuerdas. Me sorprende, ya que sólo me viste por un instante —comentó.

— Tengo memoria fotográfica… —susurró ella un poco apenada.

— Impresionante —le respondió sin dejar de mirarla, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco más—. En fin, no es eso lo que quiero saber —volvió a decir, retomando el tema.

— Lo sé… —susurró de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

— Si escuchaste lo que dije entonces debes saber la respuesta —respondió ella con tristeza, volviendo a ver el balón que tenía en sus manos—. Ya no puedo atraparlo como antes, me atemorizo de tan sólo verlo acercarse a mí. Mis compañeras entienden la situación, Sienna me comprende… Pero yo no puedo seguir en el equipo con este problema, sólo las retrasaría —susurró, dejando caer el balón finalmente.

Benji, al ver el balón en el suelo se inca y lo toma— ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Únicamente por eso dejarás de jugar el deporte que más te gusta? —le preguntó, observando primero el balón y luego a ella.

— Pero es que ya no puedo hacer nada —respondió—. Ya te lo dije, cada vez que veo el balón acercarse, me paralizo… No puedo mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo —continuó explicando—. He intentado muchas veces controlar ese miedo, Sienna me ha intentado ayudar pero el miedo no desaparece, y así no puedo jugar —declaró—. Es por eso, que dejaré el soccer.

— Dejar el soccer no hará que el miedo desaparezca —le respondió—. Sólo harás que este aumente y luego sea imposible que se vaya.

— Pero… Es que no puedo… —volvió a susurrar con la voz quebrada.

— Ese es el problema —comenzó él—. Si piensas que no puedes, entonces en efecto jamás vas a poder. Tienes que recordar el amor que le tienes al deporte, convencerte a ti misma que ese miedo que tienes no es más fuerte que tú. Además —respondió Benji, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano—, el balón es tu amigo, y este jamás te haría daño... —finalizó este con una leve sonrisa.

La muchacha lo observó sorprendida unos cuantos minutos. Sienna le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero no sabía por qué con este chico aquellas palabras cobraban mucho más sentido.

Sin despegar su mirada de la de Benji, alzó su brazo y tomó con delicadeza su mano, logrando así que el muchacho la ayudara a levantarse y le diera el balón de nuevo.

Ella vio el balón durante un momento, como si lo estuviera analizando, para después ver nuevamente al portero con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón —respondió—. Necesito creer en mí misma y recordar por qué es que entré en este equipo en primer lugar —comenzó a explicar—. El soccer es mi vida, y gracias a él he conocido a increíbles personas, como a mis compañeras de equipo, sus familias, y a ti, por supuesto —esto último lo dijo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Aquel comentario logró que el muchacho sintiera un poco caliente su rostro, y por inercia desvió un poco su rostro—. No… No hay de qué.

El silencio perduró por unos cuantos minutos. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Las cosas estaba un poco más claras para la joven y eso era lo que a Benji le interesaba en realidad.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se alzó su mano hacia a Benjí.

— ¿Huh?

— Desde la vez que nos vimos en aquella ambulancia, y desde la vez en que desperté en la habitación del hospital… Deseé con todo mi corazón verte de nuevo —comenzó a explicar—. Mi padre me hizo saber tu nombre, incluso me ayudó a averiguar en qué equipo jugabas, puesto que quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi —comentaba—. Pero las veces en las que fui a ver los entrenamientos te vi tan concentrado, tan metido en tu posición… Que no quise interrumpirte sólo para darte unas simples gracias…

Benji no dijo nada, sólo la escuchaba atento.

— Pero ahora estás aquí, y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad que el destino me dio para volverte a ver —finalizó—. Benji Price, acepta mi más sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mí a pesar de ser una extraña para ti, mi familia y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por esto.

Benji sonrió ante tales palabras y finalmente tomó la mano de la jovencita— No fue nada, cualquier lo hubiera hecho.

— Pero fuiste tú, y para mi significó mucho —le respondió ella, apretando un poco más el agarre de su mano—. Permíteme presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Anne, Anne Taylor, es un placer conocerte.

— Benji Price —respondió él, sonriéndole de igual manera—. Sé que sabes cómo me llamo, pero la formalidad nunca está de más —comentó él, soltando finalmente la mano de Anne.

Anne asintió divertida— Tienes la boca llena de razón —le contestó.

— Me alegra, que finalmente dejemos de ser unos extraños el uno para el otro —comentó él, agradándole finalmente conocer el nombre de la joven a la que había ayudado y con la que estaba seguro estaba destinado a toparse.

Y es que había algo en esta chica, que lo hacía sentirse finalmente completo. No sabía qué era, pero así era como se sentía.

— Benji, para mí, el día que tú me ayudaste y me alentaste en la ambulancia… Dejaste de ser un extraño para mí —confesó Anne, dejando que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

Aquella imagen que Anne le dio, hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más de prisa de lo normal. ¿Sería así como Anego se sentiría al estar con Oliver?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué hacía pensando en ese tipo de cosas? Estaba bien que Anne le hiciera sentir cosas un tanto extrañas, pero tampoco era para tanto, apenas y la conocía en realidad…

Aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que viera su hermosa sonrisa.

Suspiro. Je, que complicado era este tipo de cosas.

— Si, tienes razón… Dejamos de ser unos extraños el uno para el otro desde hace un año —respondió él—. Lo único que hicimos ahora fue afirmar un poco ese hecho —comentó alegre, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la Taylor.

Con aquel apretón de mano y aquellas sonrisas, fue como un enorme lazo entre dos deportistas comenzó a formarse. Este era el inicio de una bella historia.

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, como se pudieron dar cuenta, este primer capítulo prácticamente viene de mi otro fanfic. Tienen que haber leído los primeros dos escritos si no se quieren perder.

Esta historia tendrá pequeñas narraciones de la relación de Benji y Anne, basándome en lo que pasó en el anime, al mismo tiempo que mezclo un poco lo del manga, no mucho.

Espero que esta nueva historia les agrade. ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**El balón de futbol es nuestro mejor amigo**


	2. Invirtiendo papeles

**Disclaimer**: Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Youichi Takahashi y Tsuchida Pro. Anne Taylor es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Cultivando una historia**

**Capítulo 2: **Invirtiendo papeles

La final del torneo de Shizuoka estaba transcurriendo normalmente; el equipo del Niupi estaba enfrentándose al club de futbol Shimada, el cual comenzó a causar problemas nada más empezó el partido, ya que marcaron rápidamente a Oliver y a Tom para que no pudiera recibir los pases de sus compañeros.

Sin duda alguna el equipo Shimada era fuerte e inteligente, ya que estudiaron bien a su contrincante. Pero eso no importaba mucho, con la dirección conjunta de Oliver y Benji, el Niupi no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, de alguna forma lograría sobrellevar aquellas trabas que su enemigo les estaba poniendo y se coronarían con la victoria.

Eso es lo que todos pensaron sin excepción… Pero eso cambió cuando el árbitro pitó su silbato, marcando tiempo fuera.

— ¡Oye Benji, ¿te encuentras bien?! —se escuchó gritar a Oliver en el campo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a su capitán.

El equipo entero se conmocionó ante lo que sus ojos les mostraban, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a su capitán? ¿Por qué… aún no se ponía de pie?

Se podía ver al portero del equipo titiritar levemente de dolor mientras se aferraba al balón… Ninguno de los miembros del equipo, ni los espectadores, se imaginaron que algún día verían al mejor portero de la ciudad permanecer tanto tiempo tendido en el suelo y, por sobre todo, con esa mueca de dolor.

Pronto Benji se enderezó con lentitud e hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero cuando se apoyó en su tobillo izquierdo…

— ¡No, Benji! —gritó alguien entre las gradas al ver cómo es que lentamente el portero de sudadera roja se desplomaba sobre el césped. Para ella, aquel escenario que se le presentaba era lo más horrible que pudiera haber visto jamás.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para ir hacia las bancas, en donde ya se encontraba descansando Benji, pero una mano la detuvo.

— Anne no vayas — dijo una joven de rubia cabellera.

— Pero Sienna…

Sienna, con la mirada firme, volvió a negar con la cabeza— Anne, sabes que no puedes… no debes ir con él ahora, tienes que ser paciente y esperar a que el partido termine —le dijo con seriedad, la castaña de ojos morados la veía con preocupación—. Lo siento… Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes entender que ahora no es el momento —expresó con suavidad mientras la jalaba de nuevo hacia su asiento.

Una vez sentada, Sienna tomó la mano de Anne con suavidad y le da un leve apretón, dejándole sentir con esto que estaba ahí para ella como siempre, que la ayudaría a soportar aquellos infernales minutos que tenía que esperar para poder ir hacia las bancas del Niupi y ver cómo se encontraba Benji.

La joven deportista sabía que el equipo sería el vencedor, de eso no le cabía duda, y era por eso que no estaba preocupada por cómo pudiera terminar ese partido. Su angustia y desespero estaban centrados en Benji Price y en su aparente lesión… si esta era grave, existía la posibilidad de que este no pudiera ir a las nacionales como era su sueño.

— _Espero que no sea nada grave… _—pensó Anne mientras observaba el partido con ansia, esperando con impaciencia a que este terminara.

El transcurso del partido fue rápido y sin muchos contratiempos, por lo que el final de este llegó rápidamente para los espectadores. El árbitro pitó su silbato y declaró con esto la victoria del equipo del Niupi.

Era todo, se iban a las nacionales.

Nada más escuchó el silbatazo y se puso de pie rápidamente. Soltó la mano de Sienna y salió de las gradas con ansia. La joven rubia se levantó de su asiento también y observó a su mejor amiga salir disparada hacia la enfermería. Suspiró con cansancio y sonrió con resignación, aún quien no la conociera podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos que aquella muchacha albergaba por el portero del equipo Niupi, era un libro completamente abierto.

Negó con la cabeza divertida y decidió salir de ahí también, ya después su amiga le contaría qué pasó a final de cuentas.

Mientras ella se iba dirigiendo hacia la salida de las instalaciones, Anne ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de la enfermería. Gracias a Dios al haber concluido el torneo, el acceso ya era libre para el público. Ahora sólo hacía falta encontrar la habitación.

Pero tan distraída había estado mientras buscaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien, haciendo que diera directamente contra el suelo.

— Ah, lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho mientras le ofrecía la mano a Anne.

Habiéndose enderezado levemente, Anne abre los ojos y observa a quien estaba frente a ella. Pero si era…

— Oliver Atom… —susurró sorprendida.

— Ah, ¿te conozco? —preguntó confundido.

Parpadeando levemente, la chica acepta la ayuda por parte del jugador y se levantó— No, lo que pasa es que acabo de ver el partido que tuvieron contra el equipo de Shimada —explica la mayor con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Eres familiar de alguno de los miembros del equipo? —le preguntó con curiosidad— ¡Ah, cierto! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? —cuestionó, recordando que habían chocado y la chica había dado contra el suelo.

Anne asiente— No te preocupes estoy bien —le dice con una sonrisa—. Y no, no soy familiar de algun miembro del equipo de Shimada, soy amiga de Benji.

— ¿Eres amiga de Benji? Vaya, no sabía que nuestro amigo tuviera amigas tan bonitas —expresó el muchacho de forma inocente, sonrojando sin querer a la pequeña Anne—. Mucho gusto en conocerte —le dice el jugador, alzando su mano.

— Igualmente Oliver, mi nombre es Anne Taylor —responde al estrechar su mano.

Habiendo soltado su mano el muchacho vuelve a tomar la palabra— Un gusto Anne… Seguramente vienes a ver a Benji, ¿verdad? —le pregunta.

— Si, así es. Quisiera saber qué tal está —le responde con angustia.

— No te preocupes, el doctor ya ha revisado a Benji y está bien dentro de lo que cabe —le dice con calma—. Vamos, te llevo —le dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y jalarla con suavidad.

Habiendo llegado finalmente a la enfermería Oliver la suelta y toca la puerta.

— Con permiso —dice antes de abrirla, al hacerlo puede ver al médico y al portero.

Benji parpadeo levemente— Oliver… — ¿por qué había regresado? Hacía pocos minutos atrás el muchacho se había despedido.

— ¿Qué sucede muchacho? —preguntó el médico mientas hacía algunas anotaciones en su escritorio.

— Perdone las molestias doctor, pero Benji tiene una visita —explico antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que la joven de cabellera castaña entrara a la enfermería, sorprendiendo al portero del Niupi.

— ¡Anne!

— Hola Benji —saludó mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa tímida.

— Hola…

No queriendo molestar más, y porque además su madre y Roberto lo estaban esperando, Oliver decide que es hora de irse— Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego Benji, Anne —y dicho esto salió de la enfermería, dejando así a los chicos y al médico en la habitación.

— Hasta luego Oliver —respondió, aunque posiblemente no la hubiera escuchado.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Benji posa su mirada sobre su amiga— Anne, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras esperaba a que el doctor le permitiera salir.

Viendo de nuevo a Benji, levemente molesta, le dijo— Debería ofenderme por ese comentario, pero no lo haré… —suspirando le sonrió con resignación—. Lo que pasa es que me preocupé, como vi que te sacaron en camilla…

— Comprendo —respondió, tomando una de las manos de Anne—. Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien.

No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse levemente, Anne se cohíbe un poco— N-No hay de qué… —susurró.

— Afortunadamente muchacho, tu tobillo se recuperará sin la necesidad de una cirugía —interviene el doctor una vez que termina de hacer sus anotaciones, girándose finalmente para ver al portero—. Sin embargo, no podrás participar en los primeros partidos del torneo nacional.

Aquella noticia fue un shock para los dos jóvenes, era un alivio que su tobillo no requiriera de cirugía, pero el hecho de no ser capaz de ir con sus compañeros al torneo nacional desde el inicio… eso simplemente hizo que se le cayera el mundo.

— Di-Disculpe doctor, ¿tardará mucho en sanar? —preguntó Anne, viendo que Benji aún estaba demasiado impactado como para hablar.

Revisando sus notas, el doctor le responde—Si reposa bien y no hace esfuerzos innecesarios, su tobillo mejorará pronto, y quizá pueda ir a los últimos partidos del torneo… —declaró.

— Entiendo —respondió la joven, viendo de reojo a su amigo.

El doctor se levantó— Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro —y así, salió también de la enfermería, dejando a los muchachos solos. El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que un leve golpe en el escritorio llamó la atención de la dama.

— ¡Maldición…! —susurró con rabia, su mirada estaba pegada en el suelo, en su pie específicamente— No puede ser…

Anne detestaba ver a Benji de esa manera, observarlo tan… frustrado. Del tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo siempre lo había visto confiado, seguro de sí mismo, valiente, determinado… Pero esto era inevitable, como deportistas estaban propensos a lesionarse en cualquier momento, y sólo había un camino para proteger su sueño y su futura carrera profesional.

Lentamente se pone frente a Benji, toma la mano que golpeó el escritorio y se hinca frente a él, llamando así la atención del portero del Niupi. Esta le sonríe con calidez y aprieta su mano con suavidad.

— Sé cómo te sientes Benji, pero debes ser fuerte —le dice con suavidad.

El portero estaba sorprendido por verla hincada frente a él— Anne, ¿qué haces?

— Recordándote qué es lo más importante para ti como deportista —responde ella, viéndolo con determinación—. Price, recuerda que debes cuidar tu futuro, yo sé que querías ir a las nacionales junto con Oliver y enfrentarte a Steve Hyuuga, pero tu recuperación es lo más importante ahora…

— Anne…

La dureza de su mirada se esfuma— Sé lo frustrado que estás, te comprendo muy bien porque te conozco; pero tu lesión es más importante por ahora y debes concentrarte en sanarla —explica mientras ve el tobillo vendado—. Si haces todo lo que te indique el médico te aseguro que alcanzarás a los muchachos después en la ciudad de Tokio… ¿Te parece? —le pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ante aquellas palabras, Price no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara sus labios. Era cierto, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta consigo mismo? Es un hecho que le molesta no poder estar en el torneo con sus compañeros desde el inicio…

… pero lo importante ahora era su recuperación, ya que si no cuidaba su lesión, su carrera futbolística estaría en riesgo, y su objetivo de ser el mejor del mundo jamás se cumpliría.

Simplemente Anne tenía toda la razón.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón Anne —comenzó Benji, viendo a Anne, quien aún seguía hincada frente a él—, lo primero es mi lesión, si no la cuido mi sueño no se hará realidad.

Esas palabras llenaban de felicidad a la chica de ojos purpura— Me alegra que entiendas Benji —le dice mientras se levanta—. Además, ahora me toca cuidarte a mí, así que no creas que podrás desobedecer las indicaciones del médico.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó completamente sonrojado— ¡No tienes por qué hacer eso niña! ¡Yo solo me puedo cuidar!

Con los ojos cerrados y picándole la frente, esta le responde— Y es precisamente porque no sé qué tan impaciente puedas llegar a ser cuando estés solo, porque te aseguro que la mayor parte del tiempo lo estarás —le dice antes de quitarle la gorra y ponérsela de lado—. Así que mejor no me arriesgaré y estaré contigo.

— Pe-Pero…

— Vamos Benji —interrumpe—, déjame devolverte el favor, ¿sí? —suplica.

Ante aquella suplica, y esa mirada, el portero del Niupi no podía hacer mucho, ya que a pesar de que él siempre era el que terminaba ganando las discusiones o debates que llegaban a tener… cuando esta muchacha se lo proponía, él daba su brazo a torcer con tal de verla contenta, ya que, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo… le gustaba mucho verla sonreír.

Suspiró con pesadez y la miró con resignación— Está bien, tú ganas —accedió antes de intentar levantarse, recibiendo finalmente ayuda por parte de Anne para que se pudiera apoyar en lo que le pasaba las muletas—. Pero de una vez te advierto, soy un paciente muy exigente —bromeó mientras iban por los pasillos.

— No hay problema, soy una enfermera con mucha paciencia —le sigue el juego mientras ambos, con cuidado y lentitud, caminan por el pasillo que los llevría a la entada al mismo tiempo que disfrutan la amena plática que siempre logran sacar.

Era una situación curiosa para ambos, ya que ahora los papeles se habían invertido, y esta vez era el turno de Anne, de ayudar a Benji con su recuperación.

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, como pudieron ver, ya la historia fue diferente, Anne sigue en Japón y su amistad con Benji ha ido creciendo poco a poco. De momento ninguno de los miembros del Niupi ha tenido el agrado de conocer a la "amiga" de su capitán, con excepción de Oliver, que ya sabe quién es.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**El balón de futbol es nuestro mejor amigo.**


End file.
